


4+1: I Love You

by Kkane88



Series: The Rookies [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: 4 times Adam says “I love you” + 1 time Kirby does
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: The Rookies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	4+1: I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd Adam/Kirby fic I've written this week. I have a lot of feelings about them. And I love writing Patrick as the wizened established relationship guru.

1.

The first time it happens, Kirby convinces himself it's not a big deal.

He and Adam had been fast friends, clicking from day one, and it wasn't long before Kirby was draping himself over Adam at practices, before games, basically whenever he could get away with it. They could hang out for hours without getting bored and Kirby basically never wants to be away from him. He makes himself spend a day apart, sometimes, to give Adam some space. Those days are the worst. When Kirby's called up- to play on the _Blackhawks_!- he's so excited he feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin.

"Is this actually happening?" Kirby asks in a panic. Adam's sitting on Kirby's bed, openly laughing as he watches Kirby pace around the room pretending to pack. "They said I'm staying with Brent Seabrook. Brent. Seabrook."

"I'm jealous, dude," Adam laughs, grinning. Kirby glances at him nervously, but Adam doesn't look anything but totally thrilled for Kirby. It hits him then that they're about to be separated for the first time in months. He wishes he could take Adam with him; this would be so much better and less _terrifying_ with him around.

"I wish you were coming too," he says, just in case Adam doesn't know. He stops pacing, standing right in front of Adam and looking down at him. "It'd be even better with you, you beauty." Adam's smile shifts, turns into something sweeter, softer, that has Kirby's heart racing.

"I'll miss you," Adam admits. "But you're gonna be in the NHL. You've earned it."

"I bet they send me down after a game or two," Kirby says. "Or maybe they'll call you up."

"Stop," Adam chides him. "Go enjoy being an NHL superstar. Don't worry about me."

"I'll call you every day," Kirby promises, completely serious.

"You better." They just look at each other for a few seconds before Adam starts laughing. "You really need to pack, you have to get up really early."

With how much they travel, Kirby's a pretty efficient packer. Still, it's nice to have the extra pair of hands, especially to make sure he doesn't forget anything. Admittedly, his mind is not where it should be and Adam has to remind him to grab his toothbrush and a few extra pairs of socks. Once he's packed, they lay on Kirby's bed and watch a movie together; he tries to soak up this time with Adam while he can. He's going to miss him like crazy.

When it's finally time for Adam to head home, he seems as reluctant to leave as Kirby is to let him go. They're standing on the front steps and Kirby pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms so tightly around Adam that he's surprised Adam can still breathe.

"You're gonna be amazing," Adam says into his shoulder. Kirby doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. He's not so sure he'll be great, but he's going to try his absolute best. When they finally pull away, Adam takes one last deep breath. "Go be a superstar. I love you." He doesn't wait for a response, just turns and walks to his car like he doesn't have a care in the world. Kirby stares after him, stunned. Adam _loves him?_ That can't be what he means. He just means as like friends, right? There's no way it means what he wants it to mean. By the time he thinks that maybe he should say it back, Adam's already gone.

2.

Kirby carries Adam's words with him through his first day meeting the team, through his first practice and his first game. Adam believes in him. Adam believes he can do it. Adam _loves_ him. He sticks to his word and calls Adam every day, even if they don't always have time to talk. Sometimes it's just a few minutes in between practices and games and team events, but it's the highlight of Kirby's day. He should probably think about what it means that he's hanging out with NHL players- his _idols_ \- and talking to Adam is what makes him happiest. But whatever, he doesn't have to be self-aware to play good hockey. It's only 2 days after Kirby's debut, his second game, when he gets his _first NHL goal_. Sure, it was more of a deflection, but it was his goal! Kirby goes out with the boys after the game to celebrate and lets them sneak him some beer, so he's pleasantly buzzed when he settles in his bed at Brent Seabrook's house and facetimes Adam.

"Do you have the puck?" Adam asks, his smile so bright it's almost blinding even through the phone screen. Adam's laying in bed, too, the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head and Kirby's man enough to admit he wants to be laying in bed next to him. Kirby holds the puck up, his own smile so wide it almost hurts. "I'm so proud of you." The praise fizzles through Kirby, almost getting him more tipsy than the alcohol, and he has to bite his lip before he says something stupid.

"You told me I could do it, so I did," he says.

"You did," Adam says quietly, fondly. "Did you go out and celebrate?"

"Yeah for a little bit. They didn't want me to get too trashed, though. And I don't want to burst into Brent Seabrook's house wasted. His kids could see me."

"So mature and responsible now," Adam laughs. Kirby has to take a second to just breathe through the way his head is spinning.  
"I might be a little drunker than I thought," he admits. "I should probably get to sleep."

"Alright," Adam laughs. "Sleep tight."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night. Love you." And then he hangs up. Kirby's left blinking at his blank screen. It doesn't startle himself as much as it did last time, but it still settles heavy in his chest.

"Love you," he tells the empty screen. He sighs and plugs his phone in, turning the light off and settling in for bed. He scored his first goal. Adam loves him. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

3.

It's only about a week later, during practice, when they tell him. He calls Adam the second he's back in the locker room, trying to hide in a corner so the guys don't laugh at him.

"Hey, buddy," Adam says casually, but Kirby can hear the quiver in his voice.

"I fucking told you!" Kirby says, fiercely but quietly. "I told you they'd call you up soon!"

"Yeah," Adam breathes, finally letting his excitement bleed through. "I'll be at practice tomorrow." Kirby wants to _scream_! Once Adam's here, they'll see how amazing he is and there's no way he'll get sent back down. This is gonna be _awesome_.

Brent- _Seabs_ \- laughs at him the next morning when they're eating breakfast together. "You're excited, huh?" he asks.

"He's my best friend," Kirby shrugs. He doesn't really know how to explain it, the way it feels like he lights up when Adam's around, like he's a better person. "I'm really excited to play with him again." There's a gleam in Seabs's eye that Kirby isn't sure he likes, but at least he lets it drop. He drives Kirby to practice and goes off to his appointment with the trainers. They're early, but Kirby's not mad about it. Kaner and Tazer are already there, huddled together in front of Kaner's stall. They say good morning and then turn back to their conversation, letting Kirby get ready in peace. He's mostly dressed as the rest of the team starts trickling in, everything but his skates, and every time the door opens he can't stop his head from shooting up to see who it is. He sees the amused smirks the boys are trying to hide, but it doesn't really bother him.

And then the door opens and it _is_ Adam, walking in behind the trainer that was showing him around. Kirby's moving toward him before he even knows what he's doing, but it's okay because Adam's ready for him, opening his arms for the hug he knows is coming.

"You're here," Kirby says against his ear. He pulls back, knowing he can't hold onto Adam as long as he wants to. Not here. Adam's grinning at him, but Kirby can see how nervous he is so he sticks close as Kaner and Tazer come over to say hi. Kaner claps a hand on Kirby's shoulder and winks before holding out a hand to fist bump Adam. Kirby can't stop smiling through practice, even though he and Adam are split up to work on separate drills. Adam's paired with Duncs, and Kirby's so happy for him that he's already on the top defensive pairing.

And then after practice they go out to lunch with Stromer and Brinks, since Adam's going to be staying with Brinks, and Adam presses their legs together under the table. Kirby doesn't know if he's ever been this happy..

And then in Adam's second game in the NHL, he scores his first NHL goal. And Kirby gets to be on the ice for it. His only thought after it happens is to go scoop the puck up, and then to go hug Adam as tight as he can.

They go out with the team for a little bit and then head back to Brinks's to drink some more, until they're drowsy enough that they decide to go to bed. They don't even really need to talk about it before Kirby follows Adam to his bedroom and they collapse on the bed facing each other.

"That was a beauty," Kirby says, reaching out to fist a hand in the front of Adam's hoodie. "Way prettier than mine."

"Stop," Adam says, wrapping a hand loosely around Kirby's wrist. "They were both good goals."

"We're actually gonna do this, huh?" Kirby asks around yawn.

"Course we are," Adam agrees. "As long as we put in the work. We're gonna win the cup someday, you and me."

"Just you and me?" he asks around a smile, eyes already falling closed. Adam's hand tightens a little around Kirby's wrist.

"You and me," he says. As Kirby's falling asleep, he feels Adam linking their fingers together and hears the whispered, "I love you."

4.

"Hey, I can't go to lunch today," Adam says, walking up to where Kirby's just finishing buttoning up his shirt in the locker room after practice. "Brinks wants to have roomie time with me, Ralph, and Burt." Kirby's stomach drops, although he probably shouldn't be surprised. He and Adam have hung out literally every day in the few weeks since Adam's been called up; it was just a matter of time before Adam needed a break. Obviously he wants to spend some time making friends with his new teammates. Kirby should've thought of that before, should've given him some space.

"Sure, bud. I'll see you later," he says, forcing a smile at Adam before looking back down to start clearing up the gear in his locker. But then Adam's stepping closer into Kirby's space, looking up at him seriously.

"Hey, you know I'll always love you best," he says, no hint of teasing in his voice. Kirby can't help but smile for real this time.

"Sorry, I know. I'm just being dumb," he says, letting himself reach up to squeeze Adam's arm once. "Go have fun."

"I'll call you later," Adam promises, smiling one more time before turning to gather his bag and leave. Kirby's still smiling a few minutes later when he steps out of the arena and he's suddenly stopped by Kaner moving into his path.

"Come with me, rookie. We're going to lunch," Kaner says. Kirby would be worried, but Kaner's smiling, so this is probably just a team bonding thing. He follows Kaner to his car and makes idle chatter while they drive to wherever Kaner's decided to eat. It's some Thai place Kirby's never been to, so they kill some time looking over the menu. Once they place their orders, though, Kirby gets the sense that there's more to this surprise lunch than just team bonding.

"So," Kaner says, faux-casually. "Everything going well still? With the team and everything?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kirby says. "I don't have any complaints, unless you're here to tell me I'm doing something wrong." Kaner just laughs and that settles Kirby's nerves a little bit.

"Nah, you're doing great," Patrick says. "No one's giving you a hard time though?"

"No, everyone's great," he answers honestly. "Why, should I have expected something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure." He's still holding that overly casual tone. "I know you're really excited to have Boqy here." The smile that lights up Kirby's face is practically a reflex, and Kaner's answering smile makes him a little nervous. "You guys kinda remind me of me and Jonny when we were younger."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asks skeptically. He's heard about their fights when they were younger and he and Adam haven't done more than argue about where to go for lunch or what topping goes best on pizza.

"Not _exactly_ like me and Jonny," Kaner amends with a wry smile. "But the way you two never seem to get tired of each other. Jonny and I played it up for the media like we were sick of each other, but we spent every day together too. When they gave us separate rooms on the road, we'd leave the connecting door between our rooms open so we could still see each other."

"Even after you fought?" Kirby can't help but ask. His hockey idol is literally sitting across from him giving him the inside scoop about his other hockey idol. There's no way he's not going to ask.

"We always left the fights on the ice. We'd talk it out if we needed to after the game, and we had guys like Sharpy, Duncs, or Seabs to make us talk if we were being too stubborn. But he was my best friend practically since day one. He's still my best friend. And, uh," he looks at Kirby consideringly for a second. "He's more than that, actually." It takes a second for it to sink in, what Kaner's saying, but when it does Kirby feels like he could pass out.

"Oh. Really?" he asks, a little breathlessly. Kaner nods.

"Don't go spreading that around, obviously. Not everyone on the team knows. Just the vets, mostly."

"I won't," Kirby promises. "But… why tell me?" Kaner presses his lips together for a second.

"Like I said, you and Boqy remind me of me and Jonny," he says carefully. "Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought maybe…" he trails off. Kirby feels a blush crawl up his neck up to his hairline.

"Uh, I think, maybe?" he says incoherently. "I mean, I- and he-… I don't know. I just really… like him," he finishes lamely. "He keeps telling me he loves me, and I don't know if he means it the way I want him to mean it or not."

"Gotcha," Patrick says, although Kirby's pretty sure he made absolutely zero sense at all. "Well, you know him better than I do, but I think he might mean it the way you want him to mean it." Kirby takes that in, letting the hope balloon in his chest.

"I haven't said it back yet," he admits. "He always leaves or hangs up right after he says it."

"Maybe you should. See what happens." Patrick's smiling, like he thinks he already knows what's going to happen. The thought of it terrifies him, of saying the words out loud when Adam can hear him. But Adam's been brave this whole time, and even if he might mean it differently than Kirby does…

"I'll tell him," he decides.

+1

"What are you doing, mopey?" Adam says as he opens the door of Kirby's bedroom. He's maybe been avoiding Adam for the past few days, since his conversation with Kaner. He hasn't missed the pointed looks Kaner's been giving him, but he's chosen to ignore them. Adam closes the door behind him and lays down next to Kirby so they're facing each other. It's a position that they've been in countless times, and it's Kirby's favorite place to be. "Where have you been?" Adam asks, tapping on Kirby's forehead with a finger. Kirby swats the hand away from his face, but at the last second decides to hold onto it.

"I've been thinking," he admits.

"Dangerous," Adam grins. Kirby rolls his eyes.

"You've been telling me you love me and I haven't said it back," he starts. Adam nods, unconcerned. He wants to just say it, get it over with, but the words don't want to leave his lips. "I don't want you to think that I don't… I mean you should know that I…"

"Hey," Adam soothes. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know." Kirby's chest tightens and he kinda feels like he can't breathe. He squeezes Adam's hand and gathers his courage.

"I love you," he says on a breath. "Like, I'm in love with you. I think about kissing you and holding your hand and stuff and I didn't mean to tell you all this but if you're being honest then I want to be, too." Adam's quiet for a second and Kirby worries that he just ruined everything, right up until Adam speaks.

"Well you're already holding my hand," he says lightly, "but the other part can happen now, too." Kirby's frozen in place until Adam rolls up onto his elbow, looking down at him. "If you want."

"I want," Kirby's mouth says without permission from his brain. But then Adam's leaning down and pressing his lips to Kirby's and it's like everything narrows down to that one perfect point of contact. Kirby feels like he's been waiting for this since the moment they met, like it was inevitable.

And if he has to deal with Kaner smirking at the hickey on his neck the next morning at practice, Kirby's perfectly ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
